


Truth is

by delicatelingon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: Rio blames himself for being surprised. The way that the funny money had felt between his fingers, that shits good. Real good.When the gagged guy starts to convey that he works for bitches, he should've known. And that's on him.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 57
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth episode ticked all my boxes. Decided to write a super-fast fic, so here it is.  
> It's supposed to be cannon of what happened, filling in the blank spaces.

Truth is, he shouldn’t be fuckin’ surprised.

Mick called, telling him she’d asked for a ride to a seedy bar, ordering drinks like her life depended on it. He figured she’d want to talk to him, explain how it all been a rouse.  
Not expecting her to tell him she’d lost it. Still not sure when she’s lost it. The sadness in her eyes told him it was indeed for real, something told him that she was holding on to something that happened before he resurrected.  
He’d drink to that.

When that lowlife with a van that seemed to display all what’s wrong with him and his view on women, hearing that muffled _‘bitches’.  
_There were only three bitches in this area he knew could pull it off. It’d made perfect sense, asking how much she was worth, figuring he’d give her a chance. Why? He didn’t know. She’d shot him.  
  
Sometimes he blamed himself, he’d cornered her, scared the shit out of her to prove a point, wanting her to own up. He’d pushed her too far, too desperate for someone to join his side.  
When he was laying in his own pool of blood, he hadn’t really thought further than having her kill Turner, the ultimate test. Yeah, he’d step in if he needed to. Somehow, he’d imagined she’d ride off in the sunset with him, it had been hidden in the back off his mind.

Inspecting the money, the $10 bills, it was good shit. The feel was better than what he had her wash before. Somehow, getting the feel of the paper just right. She’d figured it out somehow. Feeling akin close to pride and betrayal, why couldn’t she fuckin’ come out and tell him? Always with these games, always trying to buy time. So, no, he shouldn’t be fuckin’ surprised.

Mick followed her to work every day, yeah, he had scouted the place himself. Coming by to drop off lunch and generally checking in. He had a lot of shit to make up for in that time he’d been gone. Stepping inside that small shop was so her, all that clutter and shit, overload of chic and cuteness, knowing that somewhere in the back, shit was real. Just like her.

Of course she would try and bullshit her way out of it. Claiming not knowing anything about the ten-dollar bill, using that tone that was meant for him to believe her.  
Having her perform her ritual of money making, it was oddly sensual. The sway in her hips, the way her hair fell around her face, caressing her cheeks. The pride she took in her craft.

Waiting for the pulp to dry, like he had told her, he got time. He didn’t plan on letting her out of his sight anytime soon.  
One thing’s for sure, Mick's not easing of off her. She’d be his gold mine, his way back. Having Turner take out his competition had created a void that he needed to fill before anyone else did. Sure, he had some business still, some that had just come to a screeching halt while he’d been supposed _dead._

He orders them some food. Now he’s got a purpose for her and he prides himself of being a businessman. They’re about to be in business, again. Ordering some fancy as fuck food, having Mick picking it up and delivering it to them, then returning to wait in his car. ‘Cause fuck no, he doesn’t walk into a lioness den without any back- up.

Once they’ve eaten and talked numbers and problems and ways to expand, the pulps still not dry. He can’t help the arousal he feels for her, he’s always liked powerful women. Not like some men who likes when powerful women bow for them. Women who can hold their own and knows their worth.

She's alarmed but not surprised, they’ve been seated side by side, he’d tucked the gun in the back off his pants. He didn’t think she’d ever try that shit again, but he hadn’t thought so the first time either and she’d proved him wrong.  
Grabbing her neck with his hand, his long fingers can almost reach around the front of her throat. Her bright blue eyes are wide open, alarmed, alert. Nosing her hair and breathing her in, he can feel her swallow hard with the way his fingers follows the motion. His nose in her hair, he sits still and waits for her to make a decision. Slowly, bit by bit he feels her relax into his grip, into him.

It’s a flurry, movements and ripping and then he’s naked and so is she. He fucks her on the cold tiles of the floor. They don’t kiss- instead they bite. It’s a contrast, the hard floor and her soft curves. She’s in his lap and then on all fours, he moves her around roughly, having her posing different positions, just taking it. She’s the one who rolls around and they end up in missionary and it’s too close and too personal. Making him lean back as much as he can as he slams his final resolves in her.

They lay panting side by side on the cool floor, naked. Until she’s shivering and he realizes she’s waiting for him to move. To take the lead. So he gets up, he doesn’t offer her a hand and he doesn’t look back. He gets himself dressed and plops down on his chair, she follows he’s lead and does the same and then they wait.

He has all three working day and night, he had sat a price on her head and he intended to honor it. When he told her _associate_ that washing money came with a fee attached to it he had meant that too. So what if that meant she’d be in his hooks for longer. Mick needed a break, he got that, right now with all that was going on, he didn’t have much trusted guys left. That was why he was in the back working away while they were making money, ‘cause fuck no. He wasn’t gonna’ sit in a car waiting around for her.

That’s why he’s trying to work while the sisters are bickering about why the youngest _isn’t_ in physical therapy for the way she runs.

Elizabeth laughs stands out, it’s loud and shrill, she giggles as she says,

“Do you remember when you ran up to Mary Pat and tackled her?”

“Well, I got her, isn’t that what counts?”

“Is it going to be like this all night?” Ruby’s chiming in.

“What?” Beth fakes a nonchalant response.

“It’s too late to even try that answer on me.” Ruby counters.

“Can you get me that bleach from the high shelf?” Annie directs her question to Beth who walks over and gets it for her. Not that Beth is that much taller, but an inch can go a long way.

“Thanks. I’ve always thought that you’ve had disproportionate big feet to your height.”

“They are as big as they’re supposed to be.”  
  


“You sure? ‘Cause you know what they say, big feet, big vagina.”

“That’s not a thing,” Beth shrieks.

“It is too.”

“No it’s not. Ruby, tell her that’s not a thing.”

“We can always ask Baby- daddy over there,” Annie says that part a bit lower, but the way Rio freezes it’s evident it isn’t low enough.

“Annie, “ Beth hisses at her.

Sure, Rio’s heard them call him Gangfriend when they thought he’s been out of earshot. He let that shit slide, why would he care what a bunch of housewives calls him? He isn’t so sure he’ll let it slide that anyone calls him Baby- daddy, though. It hits too close to home.

“Uh,” Beth decides to change the topic quickly. “Remember when we used to be boring old housewives, I kind of misses that right now.”

“Oh hun’, you were never boring.” Ruby answers in a condescending way.

“Yes I was,” Beth says in a way that make it sound like she’s saying, _take that back._

Rio can tell he’s starting to lose it, he should’ve stopped them from brewing that third pot of coffee.

“Remember the first time we met as fourteen-year old’s? You had just stolen a car and was trying to drive it with that thing in the backseat, having the time of her life.” Motioning to Annie.  
“The worst I had ever done was accidentally gotten too much change back.”

“I didn’t steel the car.” Beth tries.

“Did you ask for permission?”

“I did return it later.”

“With added dents and scratches. You were knocking down bins like they were pins in a bowling alley.”

“I wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“Yeah you were.”

Rio can’t help but chime in, “don’t tell me the honorable Beth Boland went for a joyride in her teens.” He likes getting these tidbits of her, being to able to hold it above her head as he probes her.

“It wasn’t like that.”

“No? What was it like then?”

“We were out of groceries.”

He can tell by the sobering expressions on the three ladies that there might be more that lies under the surface, the one he had thought were filled of baby grand pianos and white picked fences.  
He files that away for later. In truth? He doesn’t know why he’s surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Poor Lucy.

Beth is fuming.  
Dean finding Rios guy in the backyard had led to her telling him about Rio, which in turn had led to a massive row.  
_No,_ he would never threaten the kids, _no,_ he didn’t empty a clip in you, he shot you _once_ and _you_ lied about cancer.  
They have it out and then she puts on her soft voice and plays a little dumb and a little naïve. In that way that makes Dean melts and thinks she _needs_ him. It takes some begging and wheedling from her part, but he eventually gets the kids and leaves her at the house alone.

As soon as she hears him reverse out of the driveway, she’s in the backyard demanding to speak to Rio. His guy sighs and then calls him up, letting her know he’s busy but he’ll be by later that night. Having her pace while she waits for him to hang up, waiting to know. Once he’s done, he gives her a look as to say, _what?_ And she scuttles inside.  
She’s met him with Rio enough times to know he usually does the heavy work, not minding getting his hands dirty.

By the time she spots Rio sitting on her picnic table it’s dark outside. It’s not until she’s sat down at his side, waiting for him to talk to her that the rollercoaster of the day catches up to her. She tries to hide her sniffling, she really does.

“How are you feeling."

“I’m tired.”

He pats her awkwardly on her legs a few times, it’s everything but comforting.

“What do you want to talk about?” He stares off into the distant, emotionless.

“What’s your guy doing here? I want him gone.”

“You’re still with carman.” He states. “Does he know?”

“I haven’t told him yet. I haven’t decided on what to do.”

“He doesn’t mind you sleeping beside him with another mans’ baby in you?” He gives her that snide grin that reminds her of a shark.

“Like I said, he doesn’t know.”

“This is the deal.” He pauses for effect.  
“If I’m going to be your baby- daddy then that child might as well be the new Messiah.  
I don’t trust you. If you stay in line, we’re not going to have any problems. If you don't, then Mick will be there. I don’t have time for you right now.”  
He seems to be saying as hurtful things as he can, in lieu of killing her.  
“Anything else?” He asks.

“No.” With that she ups and leaves him at the table, before he can catch sight of the tears that are streaming down her face.

The morning after she spots Mick in his car instead, even as she realizes that’s a little bit better, she doesn’t want him there at all. Thinking on her feet she calls 911, hoping it will be enough to scare him off. Confronting him only leads her to appreciate that it’s a fight she won’t win.

It’s what Annie says, that gives her an idea. What does Rio value more then anything else?

_Money._

If there’s a way out it’s going to be money.

Once she’s made her mind up it’s all she can think about. It makes her restless.  
Laying in bed at night, waiting for Dean to finally fall asleep.  
When it’s safe to, she puts some clothes on, deciding to forgo make up, she needs to look distressed and vulnerable for this to work.

Mick asks, “where to?” Before agreeing to drive her.

“Take me to a bar.”

“No.”

“Either you drive me, or I’ll drive myself there and you can follow.”

“Boss not gonna’ like this.”

The car quietly zip through what little traffic there is to a bar of his choice, they don’t make small talk. When they stop outside a bar, it’s not a type of bar she would’ve chosen. But it’s perfect for this. He takes a seat by the door and starts fiddling with his phone, she’s counting on him letting Rio know what’s going on. More then happy to pick a spot at the bar counter, as far as way from him as possible.

She orders a drink and then another. Not knowing when he’s going to show up, needing the courage to follow through. From that first sip on her drink, there’s no backing out now.

That day at the doctor’s office, she could tell he was trying to call her bluff, the surprise evident when the doctor had covered for her. As she tells him about the baby she’s lost, she’s the one that surprised. If anything, she had figured he would be relieved.

Getting him to give a price for her life, for what she’s worth to him. Not being able to tell if the high number he gives her are flattering or not.  
She asks for another tequila, so he orders two. As they’ve drunk it, she stands up on unsteady legs. Rio almost grabs her to steady her, but she finds her balance before he does.

“Can you give me a ride home?” She asks Mick.

“I’ll take you,” Rio tells her.

The ride back to her house is silent. It isn’t until his pulled up outside and she unbuckles, that his hand on her knee stops her. She settles back in and waits for him to speak.

“So how you gonna’ get it?”

She pretends to think for a moment, “I’ll figure something out.”

“You could always work it off.”

“No.” If anything, she won’t do that.

It’s the hand on her knee that stops her from leaving. Either he doesn’t want her to leave or he wants her to know he’s the one who calls the shots. They sit in stillness as he thinks, then he raises his hand and she’s dismissed. She hates him for it.

Killing Lucy in front of them had been cruel. It scares her how good she is at compartmentalizing, tucking it away in the back of her mind.

Annie and Ruby had been in shock, more so than her. She’d always known what he could do if he deemed it necessary, in some ways she’d shielded Annie and Ruby from it. Almost to the point where they were still naïve about him.  
Ever since that night in the loft, she felt as nothing he did anymore could truly surprise her.  
Wishing she could blame Dean for Lucy.  
It was all on her, it always was.  
Not being able to help the feeling gratefulness, for getting him to spare her and her two sisters. She had known instantly it would be her or them.

She knows his got a soft spot for her or else he would’ve killed her a long time ago. Her showing him how she prints the money, and them then falling back into old habits. Almost like he couldn’t help himself.  
Having him watch her had felt, empowering. She had been eager for his approval. Had been wanting to show him from the beginning.  
Hating herself for it now.

It isn’t until Jane’s got a soccer match a few days later, a small internal tournament, that she sees him again.

She had greeted Rhea with a brief hello, she isn’t assigned a task today, so she picks a spot furthest away from all the other parents, sitting alone.  
Feeling like she might be toxic still, ruining lives as they cross over hers.

He’s standing almost across from her on the other side of the playing field, when she spots him. As he talks to Rhea his eyes are glued to her.  
She ignores him.  
When he sits down besides her, she continues to pretend he isn’t there. She can’t do this. _Not here._

It isn’t until he intends to pull her hair away from her face, that she stops him with his own words.

“Don’t. Do that.”

Leaning away from him, her lock of hair falls between his fingers and she catches Rheas look of surprised, in the corner of her eye.

He gives up trying to touch her. To coax something out of her with softness. Letting his arm lie on the armrest of the bench.

Wanting to ask what he wants, but not wanting to give him the satisfaction of giving in first. She hears him sigh.

“So that's the way it’s gonna’ be.” He sounds tired. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” She’s quick to answer him.

He fires up, all heat, “This is what I do. What you do. You should know the rules by now.” 

Refusing to answer, refusing to accept. Making him sigh again.

“It was you or her. I chose you. Should I have made a different choice?” She still hears the heat in his voice.

“Next time, baby, don’t withhold information from me, yeah. Learn from this mistake. Stop with the lying. Stop thinking my men won't tell me _everything._ ”

“That wasn’t on me.” She grits her teeth in frustration. “The only reason I didn’t tell you was I don’t trust you. You want me dead. You keep threating me. I can’t think when you do that.”

She pauses and composes herself again. “You keep telling me how expandable I am.”

“We are all expandable, Elizabeth.”

“I want you to leave.”

His quite for a bit, then he leans closer and presses a soft kiss to her temple. Almost affectionate, that’s how it feels to her. But she doesn’t trust his actions anymore.

“Okay.” He stands up to leave. “Only ‘cause you asked nicely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post the "Vegas" episode. What happens after Elizabeth found Rio's note.

”I’ll get it back!” Beth frustratedly tried not to yell at Dean, but she didn’t have the strength to deal with him just right now.

”This is your fault!” Dean countered, trying to snatch the note from Beth's hand.

”I said _I’ll_ get it back!” Just like she fixed everything else, she would fix this too.

“He can’t just do this to us.”

“He can.” _He could do just about anything he wanted,_ she thought _._

“Well, what did you do?”

“What do you mean?” _  
_ Dean usually didn’t pick up on subtle things, but this was anything put subtle. That’s probably why Rio did this, to make sure her family knew she fucked up.

“Why did he take all of our stuff.” He was flabbergasted, what kind of resources did this guy have, if he could do this while they were out getting ice cream with the kids. In no time at all.

“Why does it matter?”

“You must’ve done something serious to piss him off this much.”

“Or maybe it was you, when you cut that press for the printer.” She countered.

“What was that?” He couldn’t believe she was trying to pass the blame on him.

“Nothing.” She didn’t want to open that can of worms.

“It didn’t sound like nothing.”

“How about you stay at your mothers tonight with the two oldest, and I’ll take Jane and Emma and stay at Annie’s.” Sometimes the easiest way to deal with Dean was just simple to change the subject, so she put on her sweeter voice, trying to calm herself down.

“We need to talk about this. He wouldn’t do this if he didn’t have some very strong feelings about you. I’m just trying to come to grip why all of our stuff is gone.”

“Just stop it Dean. Not tonight.”

  
The more she thought about it, the more it _hurt._ She got that he hated her, but he went out of his way just to be cruel to her. Like when he shot Lucy. Or when he mailed her body parts in the mail. Or put a bag over her head and had her kidnapped.

“Well, when would be a good night to talk about a gangbanger terrorizing my family. He’s trying to make _me_ seem small.” Couldn’t she see this was all about her? Taking her away from _him._

“Really, you think this is about you.”

“It’s about you, and me. You chose me. That’s gonna’ set him off.”

“That’s not what happened.”

“You’re saying you didn’t choose me?”

“I’m here.” She said that with a sigh.

“Well, I wanna’ hear you say it.”

“If I’m here, why does it matter?”

“Because I love you, and I want you to love me back.”

“You chose someone else, over me. Remember that? Only reason you wanted me back was because someone else wanted me. Remember?”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?”  
She ended the conversation with a stare, before she abruptly turned around and called the kids down. They had gone on a exploration on the rest of the house, wanting to see if _really_ all of their stuff had been taken, she hollered at them,  
  


“Come on kids, the little ones with me to your aunt Annie, the rest of you guys is going with dad to your grandma.”

* * *

It didn’t take long to figure out where he was. Some time to stake out, following a kid she’d seen once or twice at the store in the beginning when they were picking up cash upfront.  
Accidently she had spotted the kid walking out of an apartment complex on her way to see Annie at work.  
Knowing how good Rio was at spotting her the last time, and she didn’t want to think what he would do to her now if she broke into his apartment.  
She took her time, figure out where he was doing some of his work, spotted him in an office window alone, before she got sprung to action.

He seemed to have his office at a warehouse, no surprise there, one floor up, conveniently with a proper fire escape staircase all the way up. Seemed kind of _dumb_ but criminals might not be that worried about break ins. It would be hard enough to climb them in heels, when she got to the top one, she tried the door which was obviously locked.  
  
She didn’t spot Rio, but the guy with the face tattoos were perched on a chair, scrolling through his phone when she knocked on the window, waving at him as he looked around towards her, phone dropped, gun in hand.  
Waving at him, mouthing at him to open up, he looked through the desk doors, before finding the keys for the metal bars and window.

“He’s gonna’ be pissed.” He said as he managed to open the window.

“I don’t care. Do you mind helping me?” She already had a leg slung over, on her way inside.

He helped steading her as she climbed through. Beth wouldn’t say she were comfortable around him, but she was beginning to become used to him.  
Then she remembered he was the one that shot Lucy and immediately became warry of him again.

“Where is he?” She asked.

“Taking a leak. He’ll be back.” He sat down in his seat again, scrolling through his phone, gun in hand.

That left one seat for Beth, if she didn’t want to stay standing.

As the door opened, Beth tried to steel herself, to find her anger and determination again. He barely expressed his surprise, before he growled.

“What is she doing here?”

“She came through the window.”

Rio stopped by his guy, clenching his jaw, looking at her.

“You’re sitting in my chair.”

“You told me I looked good behind a desk.”

It stunned her that it made him look away. When he looked back, he seemed to have nothing but hardness in his eyes. Rounding the desk, he helped himself on top of it, grabbed her chair and pulled closer, caging her between his leg. He got his gun from where he’d tucked it, sticking it under her chin, making her look up at him.

“You better have a good reason for being here.”

“You took my stuff. My children’s things.” Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears.

“Yeah. I know. Anything else?”

“I want it back.”

“You stole from me.”

“I have bills to pay.”

“So do I. Get out.”

“No.”

“Get out.” He gritted his teeth as he spoke, pushing the gun harder under her chin.

It was his guy who broke the locked look between them.

“Come on.” He motioned Beth to leave.

Beth flicked her eyes towards him, but it took Rio a beat before he released her. As she stood, she spoke to him again.

“I want my stuff back.”

“You’ll get it back when I trust you again.”

“When’s that ever going to happen?”

“I guess you got some things to figure out.”

She felt the unease in her body, squeezing at her heart.

“You kidnapped me and then gave me a gun. What did you think was going to happen?”

“You. Shot. Me.” He all but shouted.

“I know. Don't you think I know that?” The desperation was leaking out in her voice, making it crack. Didn’t he know she never wanted that? That she’d never forgive herself?  
He was the first to turn away.

“Come on, I’ll help you out.” Rio's guy helped her climb through the same window she had entered, she glanced over her shoulder as she began to descend. She saw Rio sat on top of his desk, staring out in space. She couldn’t help the feeling of shame, as she walked down the stairs on unsteady legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwback Thursday

Helping Max brought back memories. Back when Rio still had a soft spot for her, he’d vowed to teach her fire a gun and that’s just what he did.

* * *

“Come on mama.”

Rio had just pulled up in his car, seeing Elizabeth waiting for him in the shadows. Probably hoping her husband wouldn’t notice her side in bed going cold. Just the thought made him clench his jaw. When she approached, he gave her a nod, letting her know he expected her to get in.

She was nervous, he could tell, her breath short and her eyes fluttering, never finding a place to settle. Leaning forward, he turned on the radio, changing stations until he found some soothing music for her.

“Breathe.”

One word to remind her of the most basic human function.  
He could tell she had a thing for him, but he didn’t know how deep it ran or what it meant to her. In some ways she’d baffled him in her quick thinking, headstrongness and being a boss bitch.  
In other ways she was still so unmolded, inexperienced, just asking to be played with. She’d play back, not knowing what any of it meant. He’d be a fool not to take advantage of it.  
He liked peeling layer after layer off.

If it would have been anyone else, he’d just bring her to the gun range. She wasn’t anyone else.  
Having friend with a cabin in the woods, remote, it would take them the better part of two hours to get there, the perfect spot. 

“How’s your day been?” He asked, attempting to take her mind of her troubles. 

“Good.”

“Tell me about it.” If he could get her talkin’, it would taker her mind of off it.

“Jane woke me up, she had a bad dream, in the middle of the night. Then Kenny woke up from the tree outside scraping against the window, convinced that there was a boogeyman trying to get in, so he joined us.  
They of course went out as soon as their head hit the pillows, moving around like whisks, not letting me to get any shut eye for the rest of the night.  
I had WAY too much coffee that morning. Lunch with the girls, had even more coffee, Annie’s dating this guy that’s… well.”

She didn’t think Rio would like to know that fact. In fact, she was pretty sure this was not something that interested him at all.

“How’s your day been?”

He had no intention on answering her question, not letting her know more about his business than she absolutely needed to, for now at least.

“What did you do after lunch?”

“School run, picked up Ruby’s kids too, they hung out at the house until their dad came by and picked them up. I’ve mostly been doing chores all day. Sorry, nothing interesting here.”

“How long have you’ve known your friend.” He glanced at her as he asked, the question seemed to subdue her as she reminisced.

“Since I was fourteen.”

It was the first summer it had gotten really bad with her mom. The school year after her dad left hadn’t been great. She and Annie still had a routine, some place to be every day. Now her mothers failure as a parent became even more evident to Beth and it had been _almost a year_ since their dad left. No sign of her mother picking herself up from the dirt. Her mother seemed to be stuck in quicksand, slowly going under, more so for each day.

The conversation drifted off after that and Rio saw her eyes close. She seemed to tuck into herself, her breathing slowed out.  
Letting her sleep as he drove the last hour.  
The car lurched on the uneven driveway up to the cabin, waking Beth up. Blinking and adjusting to the darkness they were surrounded by.

Showing her inside the cabin, the evening turning the air crisp. The cabin smelled like it hadn’t been aired out in a long time and was coated with a layer of dust. He turned the heating on.  
  
Starting the lesson with gun safety, not wanting her to shoot herself first thing. Then how to clean a gun and pet peeves he had for people who walked around strapped, not knowing the first thing about guns in his opinion.

Outside, he handed her earplugs, it would taker her some getting used to the loudness of a gun.  
They did a quick recap on gun safety.  
This was his favorite part, the stance. Standing behind her, enveloping her from behind, showing her how to stand with her feet, hold her arms, breath; Breath in- exhale- pull the trigger.

He could feel her hands shake a little, “Remember” he said with his mouth at her ear, “Exhale and then squeeze”.

Her first shot had the recoil taking her by surprise, leaning back against him, counting on him to catch her if needed to. It made him harden, she needed to get her shit together, he wouldn’t always be there have her back.

He had her fire until her arms started shaking in fatigue, until she barely could see straight anymore. That had been his plan, at this point she fired the gun so many times she wasn’t afraid of it anymore. 

Once she emptied her clip, getting further and further away from her intended target, being too tired to get really frustrated.  
She’d already asked to be done, to at least get a break, only to be told, _again_. 

“Come on. We’re done.” He informed her, turning around, walking back inside. Counting on her to know how to handle the gun now.

The heating in the cabin had done some good, enough to make Rio take of his coat. He went in search on some blankets he knew should be there.  
It was a single room in the cabin 'open floor space' as it could be called. The bed tucked a way in the corner of the room to the side. He made the bed with one of the blankets he found.

“Where do I sleep?”

“Here.” He motioned to the bed.

Keeping two blankets for them, one each. It wasn’t warm enough in the cabin to sleep in their underwear, so he unbuttoned his shirt, opting to sleep in his jeans and t shirt.  
He laid down on his side, covering himself with one of the blankets, having them overlap a bit, holding it up for her to get in.  
She rolled her eyes at him, before she stepped out of her shoes, joining him under the blankets.  
Pulling her close to him, tucking her back against his front, he breathed her in, resting his hand on her stomach. Drifting off as soon as he closed his eyes.

Sometime during the night, the heat in the cabin and the heat from two bodies sleeping so close together, it had them both waking up only to strip down. They both fell asleep as soon as they’d rid themselves of their extra garments.

Rio didn’t know who had woken first, all he could feel was his erection rubbing against her ass and her rubbing back.  
His hands started to wander before he’d completely woken up, under her shirt, loving the weight of her breast in his hands.

He helped turn her around, ridding her of the shirt in the process, they spent some time kissing. Her leg slung over his hip as they rubbed against eachother, kissing until they had fully woken up.  
It was different from what he was used to, it was, _nice._  
The sex itself was simple, they pulled down their underwear and she put her leg over his hip again, allowing him to slide in, fucking up into her. Enjoying the scraping of her fingernails on his chest and back. Her quick breathes as she was reaching her peak, had him follow her abruptly. 

He offerd her some food he brought with him and cold coffe.  
Then he had her fire rounds until he was sure she would be able to know how to handle herself, if push came to shove.  
Once they’d packed away, ready to leave, he stopped her before she could get in the passenger seat, backing her up against the car.  
It was still early morning, he wouldn’t have her back before school run, but early enough for their day to go on as usual.  
He leaned in and kissed her, knowing what they had here wouldn’t last in the outside world.


	5. Chapter 5

Rio’s bracing himself.  
He’s outside smoking, his men are being quick, but he still expects to see her ugly van pull up to her house any moment.  
Feeling restless, one of his legs is bouncing as he leans on the handrail by the front door.  
Bringing some kids in he’ll know to keep their mouths shut and his closest buds, they are all stowing away her belongings. He won’t let himself feel anything, she stole from him. She should know better by now.

He couldn’t come to grip with her. How she one second could look so scared, having her eyes tear up and lower lip quiver. Then the next second try and pull one over him.  
Still, this was one of the things that pulled him towards her. Like a moth to a hot flame.  
It was as when he came back, her world had tilted on its axis and she took her time to adjust. Now that she had…

“Boss.” One of his guys hollered at him.

“What?” He responded, no intention on stepping over that threshold, taking her things were one thing, invading her privacy another. This way, he felt like he didn’t cross that line.

A young guy, showed up in the doorway, holding a shotgun. It’s unloaded, they haven’t found the shells yet.

“Put it in my car. Wrap a blanket around it.”

“Gotcha.”

Keeping a shotgun didn’t really feel like her, he figured it was probably her husband, not liking that he was back. He wondered briefly what she’d told him about them, about what went down.  
Considering the fact that her dumb husband hadn’t sought him out once, he figured she hadn’t, or he was a complete pussy. He wouldn’t put it past him.

His men were carrying her shit out to the truck, it wasn’t a lot left. When he saw that his men were carrying some photo albums, he asked them to leave them to him.  
If someone did this to him, he’d at least want some memento of Marcus as a baby.  
Taking out some photo albums, just to make sure they’d be placed somewhere safe, ‘cause shit always got lost in a move.

Sorting quickly through the big box, just so he didn’t miss something obvious, he found an old envelope. The white paper had turned yellow, it intrigued him, something about it piqued his curiosity.

Rifting through the pictures, there weren’t that many, some of Elizabeth as a small child, some of them as a family. A few of Elizabeth and her sister, her dad not in any of the pictures anymore and a few that had her mom featured.

One caught his eye, it was the three of them. Her mom looked haggard. Like the world had swallowed her, only to chew and spit her out again.  
Elizabeth looking like she hadn’t had a good meal in too long, her jeans patched and a small Annie sitting on her lap, beaming like the sun.  
They were all seated on the front step of a big house, the paint coming off in chunks, old cracked pots besides them, without any flowers in them.

It tugged at his heart.  
Fuck, just like he didn’t want anyone to really know him anymore, it usually meant that he didn’t get to know others too.

What if he had her figured all wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before 3x10

Annie unlocks the door to Beth’s house, pushing it shut with her hip after she has entered and calls out for her sister.

“BzzBzz? Sis’ you there? The lights are on! Brought that vodka I know you’ll drink even though you’ll claim you don’t like it.”

Beth’s house was empty of furniture as Annie stepped into the hallway. A few of the kid’s shoes were stacked neatly at the side, a jacket and a cardigan lay crumbled on the floor next to it. A window lamp was stood on the floor, lit, luminating the kitchen.

“She ain’t here.”

Annie couldn’t help the loud pitched yelp that she let out at those words being spoken. Slowly she turned around, coming face to face to a man that scared her and that she was convinced wouldn’t hesitate to kill her if she annoyed him too much.

“Where’s Beth? What are you doing here? Is she okay?”

Ignoring her ramblings, Rio sits down in one of the two chairs in the living room, letting his long legs stretch out, leaning back in the chair, regarding Annie.

“Have a seat.” 

“I’d rather not?” Annie answered gingerly, even if she got the distinct feeling, he wasn’t giving her much of an option. When he didn’t answer she made her way over and sat down opposite him. Setting down the vodka flask on the table and her bag next to her feet.

“I thought you guys didn’t do this anymore. Met. One on one I mean. Is Beth okay? You know a lot of people depend on her, I wouldn’t have survived this long if it wasn’t for her, considering the parents we had. And Dean?  
As much as it pains me to admit he’s a good dad, but he’s not going to make it on his own. I think that’s the only reason Beth’s still letting him stay here, besides the fact they can’t really afford to make do any other way…

Rio cut her off, “You done?”

“You scare the shit out of me.” Annie couldn’t help but blurt.  
“I don’t know how Beth isn’t shaking in her panties every time you show up. Or how she thinks making money is fun. It’s given me heartburn. Or that you guys hooked up that one time. I guessed it!” She explained hurriedly. “She didn’t tell me! I just guessed it. You weren’t very smooth either one of you, with the eyes. Googly eyes. Officially done with the rambling.”

Annie made a closed sign with her thumb and pointer over her lips, pretending to lock them with a key. Then suddenly she stood up made her way over to the kitchen, opened a cabinet and grabbed a plastic cup, hesitated, before she grabbed another one. She walked her way back to her chair, all while Rio watched her in silence.

She poured a healthy amount of vodka into her cup, took a healthy sip, before topping it up. Pouring some in the other one, setting the flask down on the table again she pushed one cup to Rio. He leaned forward as he reached for it, brought it to his lips and tasted in.

Annie was adamant not to break the silence with her rambling, she drank from her cup ‘til she felt the buzz of the alcohol making her relax a little, putting her at ease.

Rio’s the one to break the silence, “She’s fine.”

“Okay. Good. Good.” Relaxing even more, Beth’s fine and he hasn’t killed her yet. She follows Rios look around the empty house, he seems to get stuck in a spot and Annie realizes his eyes has stuck to Beth’s bedroom.

“You took all their furniture.”

“She’s getting a cut now. She’s not spending it on getting her house in order.”

That makes Annie shut up real quick, if he suspects that they’re trying to find someone to kill him, she wont see another day. If he doesn’t, she’s not going to be the one to clue him in.

“Well she has four kids and expenses, and including that shit- ton of debt Dean put them in. Yeah, well. You know.” The amused look he gives her makes her question her oversharing. What does he actually know about why they are doing all this?

“She’s still maxing out her credit cards.”

“Now you’re just being creepy, dude.”

He’s back to ignoring Annie which she can’t tell if that makes her feel better or not.

“Should I call her? Have you called her? You shouldn’t be here when they come back, Deans convinced you guys are boning. Which is ridiculous. But she’s back to not boning him, so. I’m oversharing. Definitely oversharing.”

They spend a few minutes of silence before they hear a car pull up on the driveway. As the engine shuts off, Annie fights the urge to jump out of her seat and tell Beth to get the hell out of there.  
They can hear the keys jingle, but Beth must see that the door is unlocked as she doesn’t even try the lock before she opens the front door.

“I’m here, I’m home.” Beth hollers when she steps over the threshold, “sorry, you know how Judith can be. Deans staying there with the kids tonight, if you wanna’ stay the night and sleep on a blow- up mattress that’s fine.”

Stepping into the kitchen setting her bag on the counter, she turns on the tap, open a cabinet reaching for a cup.

“Elizabeth.”

At the sound of Rio’s voice, she freezes, before filling her cup with cold water and then slowly turning around. She sees a very relaxed Rio sitting on one of the two chairs and a rigid Annie on the other one.

“Is everything okay?”

When no one seem to answer her, she directs the question to whom she’s worried about.

“Annie, are you okay?”

“Yep, yep. Just been talking with gang- uuuh, gang-, this dude here.”

“Okay. Could you please give us a second? Alone?”

Annie’s more then happy to trot into the bedroom leaving those two alone. It’s been years since Beth sent her to a room, she recalls the last time it happened. She’d tried to heat leftovers on the stove while Beth had been out, nearly setting the kitchen on fire.  
She hasn’t been in there for a long, before Beth opens the door and sighs,

  
“Come on, we got to go make some money tonight. Bring the vodka.”


	7. Chapter 7

She feels _good.  
_In control of her life again.

When Lucy got shot, she knew it would either be a turning point. Rio would feel like he had gotten even. Just like when he had shot Dean in retaliation all those months ago. Or she would have to do something about their situation.  
Even if she feared for her life, she had a small voice in the back of her head that said if he wanted her to suffer, to truly suffer. He would hurt those closest to her. That meant Annie or Ruby.

From her meeting in the park with Annie and Ruby as she drove to the store, she let herself be sad. For all the what- ifs and could’ve. Letting a few tears trail down her cheeks and making a few whimpering sounds as she let herself realize she would never see him again, never have him shoot her that half smile, banter or tuck her hair behind her ear.

She would do what she always had to do, put it in a box in the back of her mind. Sure, it would probably pop up at the most inconvenient time, but she would be kind to herself. Indulge a little. A little more booze, a little more chocolate.  
She was _free. They_ were free.

Maybe she should even celebrate.

They had a big batch left to make of the ones that Rio had given her at the last drop. Splitting that three ways would help immensely. She could probably bribe Mick into showing her where her furniture was stowed away, sure he would have a bit of her cut.  
It would help her pay off some of their mortgage, have enough not to worry about bills for a few months. Maybe even have enough to take the kids to an adventure land...?

This was a new beginning. She would reinvent herself, maybe she could start washing cash via the Porcupine?

As she made a list in her mind of all the ways this would improve her life, she walked down the isle of the grocery store. Grabbing a few products they needed at home, before making a split decision down to the wine selection.  
This was a cause for celebration.

She picked out a sparkling wine she was sure she had served at Deans latest birthday. After she put the bottle down in her cart, she started looking through her purse for earbuds. Popping them in, fiddling with her phone until she found her and Annie’s “feel-good-playlist”, titled _Meet me at the getaway car._

Paying for her groceries she had a bounce in her step as she walked out to her car. She felt lighter. _Free._

“I am free.” She said out loud, the words felt right.

Driving up the driveway to her house, she grabbed her purse and paper bag from the grocers. Dancing her way up to the front door, waving to Mrs. Karpinski across the road. She would unpack, drink some, take a bath and enjoy life.

As she was slurping from her flute she felt the telltale tingle of being watched, knowing that was just a figment of imagination. He would never _just pop up again.  
_Gazing at the bench in the backyard, she remembered the way he had laughed as she told him about her panties being stuffed in Deans mouth. How carefree he had been, letting out a rare belly laugh around her.

She pulled her earbuds out, and when she heard, “So, what are we celebrating?”

All that was going through her mind was; _Oh, fuck_.


	8. Post- Finale- Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere in the nearness of the finale episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed the finale episode, much more then I thought I would.  
> I'll never understand what Beth sees in Dean, I thinks he's an ass but as so many other women the only explanation is that she's been through a "normalizing" process. She doesn't think she deserves better and that this is the way a relationship should be like. (Urgh, urgh, urgh.)
> 
> Happy that Ruby and Stan made up! Love the fact that Ruby doesn't take that kind of shit from her hubby! 
> 
> We got a Brio- moment in the end, which made all the former episodes worth it!
> 
> My only complaint is that they want a "girl power" trio running this show, but the writers doesn't let them make choices that supports that notion. They are kick ass and they need to let them kick ass.
> 
> I, like the rest, seems to be really smitten with Mick, I hope he gets to continue and is given a few more lines next season.  
> (I'm just assuming there will be a new season. And since this season was cut short, I just assume they will get it on with the next one. Having it done at the end of August, does that work for the rest of you?)

One day Beth steps into her house with her hands full of grocery bags. She’s done a morning school run and stopped by the grocers for dinner, the sun is out and she feels great.  
The spa’s up and running, printing money at the porcupine, she’s down to working part time at both places.  
She doesn’t notice it at first.  
Being on this high for the past few weeks, that’s why, she tells herself. Rio and her, has been in a truce of sorts. Dean’s still being Dean. Annie’s seems to be in a good place. Ruby and Stanimal in a groove.

When she steps into her kitchen and puts the bags down on the counter, she stays still. All of her furniture is back. The way it had been messy, kids toys on the floor is back. Just like that. She unpacks her grocery’s on goes on about her day. It probably would’ve taken her longer to notice, maybe even after she’d unpacked her bags, if it wasn’t for the handwritten note on the counter.

* * *

It’s Wednesday and is the one day ‘Boland Bubbles’ closes early. The sun hasn’t set yet and it’s Dean turn to pick the kids up, driving them around to varies activities. Making dinner and getting them in bed in time. Wednesdays the day she has time to cook the books. Dean still thinks Rio isn’t involved, where he thought she had come up with the money to by the spa on her own she doesn’t know. Or maybe he just is in denial about the hole thing.

She’s in her office when a gust of air lets her know a door has opened and Rio has arrived. They meet up from time to time, to give him his cut and he helps her with advice and lets her bounce ideas off him. If Dean had known about the money, she would’ve done it with him, she tells herself.

Looking through the numbers on the computer, squinting, she knows she should get reading glasses. It makes her feel old though and she’s not ready to accept that yet. She can see Rio leaning against the door frame, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Out of some small satisfaction she doesn’t. With a huff he walks in, drags the chair in front of her desk until it’s seated next to her and sits down beside her.  
He quietly looks through the numbers with her, points something out and makes a comment. The first time he points something out, when he withdraws his hand from the screen he doesn’t clasps his hands again like she expected. He places it between her should blades, letting his fingers play with the strands of her hair.  
Her pointing it out would feel like losing. So she doesn’t. He points things out on the screen and places it back.

The sun is setting and Beth stretches, letting Rio’s hand fall from her back.

“Dinner?” It’s Rio who suggests it.

“You want to take me to dinner?” Beth asks him in disbelief.

“I guess not,” he mutters under his breathe. “Want to give me a run down on the new models?”

She raises an eyebrow at him, as to say, _really? You want to look at spas?_ But when he gets up and motions for her to lead the way, she does as he asks.

He walks around with her as she spouts facts about the differences between models, checking them out. She’s almost sure he’s just pretending. But she isn’t sure- sure, so she plays along, with him by her side.

“Does anyone of them actually work?”

“We have one in the back showroom that can be filled with water.”

“Lead the way.”

“What is this about?” She asks.

“You said I could get to take a dip.”

“I’m not going to join you.” She says, a little bit defeated.

“A’ight.” He gives her an amused smile that she’s sure she hates.

“Okay.”

She leads him to she showroom, letting the hot water fill the tub, showing him different features all while he smile annoyingly at her.

He lets his finger feather lightly trail down her arm, until he squeezes her finger.

“You sure?”

She’s not entirely sure what he’s asking of her, “Yes.”

“Okay.” He mimics her answer.

In a swift motion his hoodie is pulled off, all while she watches him in disbelief. When he crosses his arm in front to pull his shirt off, she promptly turns around. She hears to the clink of his belt and a few seconds later his clothes being dropped on the floor.  
As she turns around, she manages to see his naked ass as he descends into the water. Has it always been so hot in here?

He takes a seat apposite where she’s standing. Letting his arms rest on the rim, resting the back off his head as well. Enjoying it. She unbashful ogles. He scoots down a little, spreads his knees and makes eye contact. She feels flushed. Should she blame it on pre- menopause?

“Take your shoes off.”

“Excuse me?”

“Take. Your. Shoes. Off.” He ends it by biting his lip.

She swallows. Rolling her eyes at herself, she steadies herself on the edge of the tub while stepping out of her pumps. Having half a mind to join him by now. Unlocking the phone she’s been clutching in her hand, opening Spotify and clicking on a French singer, letting the tunes fill the room. Placing the phone next to her shoes.

He’s watching her next move. She slides her hands up under the skirt of her dress, maintaining eye contact, grabbing her pantyhose, and shimming them down her legs. Letting them crumble at her feet.

Breaking eye contact as to see where she steps, gathering up her skirt in one hand as she steps into the pool of water. The water feels lovely against her feet. It makes her let out a deep sigh. Making sure her skirt doesn’t get wet, she bunches the material around her hip and sits down on the rim of the tub. Letting her feet rest on one of the seats below.

Now he’s the one to look away. She can’t tell if he’s disappointed. But until she knows that they are _okay,_ she tells herself nothing is going to happen. She has to protect herself.

He scoots closer to her. Picks a foot up and starts rubbing the topside, up her ankles, up to her knees and just above. Gently squeezing and massaging. He tugs on her legs that’s furthest away, making her shift closer to him, angle herself towards him.  
When he sets her foot down, he looks her in the eyes and gives her a half smile before gliding over to his initial position opposite her.

_She doesn’t want to join him. She doesn’t. She doesn’t._

She tells herself,

_She’s not._

She sees his gaze flicker to something behind her and she knows instantly who it is when she hears, “Oh. My. God.”

Turning around she sees Annie staring at her.

“Sis’. Homeboy.” She nods at them both.

“I just stopped by, saw the lights were on, thinking you might want to grab something to eat. But clearly I’m interrupting.” Making a showing motion towards Rio with her hand.

“You’re not.” Beth says.

“I’m not?” Annie raises her eyebrows as to challenge her to explain her way out of this. “This isn’t what it looks like?”

“I don’t know what this looks like.”

“It looks like you and your boy were about to get it on.”

“Annie.” She hisses.

Rio looks like the poster boy of relaxing.

“Is he, naked- naked?”

“Leave.” Beth tells her. “Leave.” She says with more force.

Beth hears her mutter under breathe about _‘dong-fong’_ and whatnot. As Rio abruptly stands up, she snaps her head around to look at the wall on her side. She can her him chuckle, clearly the moment is broken.

  
“Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“That was before.”

“Yeah.” He agrees with her.

She hears the rustle of clothes and when she turns to look at him, he seems to have used his hoodie to wipe off as much of the excessive water before getting dressed.

He holds out a hand to her, steading her when she attempts to climb over the edge, holding the fabrics of her dress as she finds her footing. He pushes her back against it with the hand at her hip, letting her steady herself on it as he dries her feet with his hoodie.

He picks her pantyhose up, the material looks even more flimsy in his big hands.

“Want them on?”

She shakes her head. After this she’s going home to take a long shower.

He lets her steady herself with her hands on his shoulders as he slips her pumps on her feet. When he’s done they stand eye to eye, no more then a foot apart. She sees him wet his lips and she can’t help but to do so herself on reflex.

“I need to lock up.” Her voice is low.

It makes him bite his lip, give her a half smile.

“A’ight. A’ight.” The first one seems directed to her, the second one to himself.  
“Let me know if you change your mind.” He tells her, giving her upper arm a soft squeeze before trailing her arm down and doing the same thing to her fingers, before he turns and leaves.

She sees him disappear out the door, his features getting smaller and smaller as he walks across the main floor. Barely have the time to think, before she lets her strong voice sound over the still playing tunes and all the way to him,

“Wait up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Beth was playing (the first one anyway) was Quelqu'un m'a dit by Carla Bruni. Listen to it, if you haven't heard it before.
> 
> I'm more then happy to get feedback, good or bad!


End file.
